Nightly
by jellerspot
Summary: After a first date at Jeller's wedding, Roman has a second date with revealed secrets


_This story was originally written in September 2016 in a brazilian fanfiction site, because I started to create a fantasy between Roman and Tasha. As a similar fact happened in the series this week, I decided to publish it here with the help of google translator. Forgive me for any mistake and I hope you enjoy it._

 _Only Nikki belongs to me._

"Hey, uncle, can you speak Bulgarian like Mama?" Nikki asked in my arms with another piece of chocolate in her hand.

"Oh no, little one." I replied quickly. "Here, only your mother knows how to speak Bulgarian."

"Men ..." She says rolling her eyes at me and looking at Tasha who laughs. The little girl runs off back to the kitchen where her parents were cooking.

I turn to the brunette who is next to me and we look at each other.

"What?" She says after a while.

"You. You taught Nikki to say that, did you?" I ask her, and she looks at me with her usual reproachful look.

"Men ..." She finally says and then laughs.

We were silent for a while.

"Maybe she learned that from me, really." She says ending the silence until Nikki runs back to me on the couch again.

"Uncle, Uncle ..." She talks jumping on the couch until Kurt tells her to stop, then she stops and continues the conversation. "Do you speak Chinese?"

"No, baby." I answer, already laughing and taking her in his arms.

We tickle each other. She laughs a lot in my arms, but she also knows my weaknesses, so I end up laughing as well until she goes back to the floor, turning to the table and picking up her favorite doll that was above. She's about to leave when I decide to call her.

"Nikki, what do you want Uncle Roman to translate for you? Maybe Aunt Patterson will make it later, or Aunt Tasha." I say looking at Tasha. "She's very good at tongues."

Tasha pokes me discreetly and I chuckle until Nikki turns to me.

"I wanted to tell you a secret, but I can not tell Aunt Tasha"

Tasha looks hurt and Nikki laughs.

"Do not look like that, Auntie. I let you play with my doll while I tell the secret to my uncle'. She says slyly, trying to close a deal with the brunette.

She smiles at each other and then they play with their hands. Nikki runs off to the bedroom and there we are and Tasha again alone.

"This is not something you say in front of a child. - She says tweaking my arm.

"She did not understand the same way you did," I said, taking a sip of the beer from the table in front of us. "And I'm not lying either."

She looks at me quietly and sighs, getting up and going in the direction of Jane to know if she does not want any help to finish the pie. I decide to go to the porch to think a little the last few days, when Tasha and I kissed. I get a little lost in thoughts about the good times we spent at Jane and Weller's wedding until Nikki reappears.

"Now that Aunt Tasha has left me, I can tell you, Uncle." She says looking mischievously at the balcony door. "But Aunt Tasha said to Aunt Patterson that she dreamed of you."

I laughed a little, not only for the discovery, but for the way Nikki's sapphic me whispering and she extended her little finger to me. We intertwined our little fingers closing the promise of secrecy until Tasha appeared at the door.

"What are you promising here?" She asked, placing Nikki in his arms.

"It's a secret." I said, raising my arms in surrender.

Nikki soon kicked herself to the floor and ran, leaving us alone on the porch. I just kept silent until Tasha stood up and walked to my side.

"So ..." she says looking into my eye. "Is true what did you say to Nikki?"

I tangle in her hair and take her by the hands, bringing her body to my lap where she is quickly seated.

"Yes," I said and we laughed.

"You want to taste again ..." She almost says until I steal another kiss from her lips.

We separated only when the air became necessary. I looked at his beautiful lips now so red so close to me and I sighed. She grabbed me by the neck.

"You do not even have to ask."

Let me know what you think about this story and if you liked it, just ask for more, or even send me prompts. I'll be happy with any review!


End file.
